Charged Shot
Charged Shot is one of the most recurring techniques in the ''Devil May Cry'' series. It involves channeling demonic energy into bullets to increase the damage of firearms. Each charge level is characterized by a colored flash of energy around the firearm. History ''Devil May Cry'' Charged shot is not a specific ability in Devil May Cry, rather being an undocumented feature of the Devil Arms Alastor, Yamato and Ifrit: it is not available with Force Edge or Sparda. It can be used with Ebony & Ivory, the Shotgun and the Grenadegun, and will imbue their shots with the element of the selected Devil Arm. The charge lasts for a period of time, rather than a set number of shots. Most actions other than simply moving around will cancel the charge, including attacking with Devil Arms. Once the Devil Trigger ability is gained, any shots fired from these weapons while it is active will have the charge shot effect applied to them. Nightmare-β has a slightly different charging system. Without any runes of the Devil Trigger gauge lit it will fire weak shots, while with at least one rune lit it will fire a stronger shot automatically for a cost of 1 rune. It can be further charged by holding down the shoot button, to expend up to three runes: this increases the number of shots it fires at once, three with a 2-rune charge and five with a 3-rune charge. With DT activated, Nightmare-β's shots and charging do not deduct energy from the DT Gauge as they normally would. The only firearm with no charge shot ability at all is the Needlegun. ''Devil May Cry 3'' Charged Shots are only available to Dante only in Gunslinger Style, and has a single set of graphical effects which are independent of the selected Devil Arm. Up to 3 charged shots from Ebony & Ivory, 2 from the Shotgun. Artemis features a similar mechanic in Gunslinger mode, though in its case the charge determines how many projectiles it fires. Since Dante does not need to be locked on to a target, movement, attacking, and dodging are much easier while charging. ''Devil May Cry 4'' Nero Nero's charged shot is channeled by his Devil Bringer, which imbues a demonic charge into his customized revolver. Nero can run and dodge while charging, but is left vulnerable after firing due to the recoil. There are 3 levels for the Blue Rose, signified by the color of the energy around the Devil Bringer. Dante Dante only has access to Charged Shots after purchasing at least 1 Level of the ability for either Ebony & Ivory or the Coyote-A from a Divinity Statue or between missions; however, unlike in Devil May Cry 3, he can charge shots in any style. Dante's time needed to charge is significantly shorter than Nero's. The strength and quantity of this charge increases with the number of upgrades purchased and both weapons have 3 Levels of Charged Shot. In his Devil Trigger state, all of Dante's shots will be with demonic energy. Shots can be charged during any action. Lady In Special Edition, Lady does not have a specific ability called "Charged Shot," but she does have abilities that function in a similar way for each of her weapons. Her Handguns have a a move called "Hollow Point" that increases the power of the shot. Their second level, "Napalm Shot," shoots a fiery bullet that launches the enemy and the final charge "Explosion Shot," will cause another launching explosion. Her Shotgun has "000 Buckshot," "Flachette Shot," and "Shredder Shot" increases power and duration of her shots. Kalina Ann has "AT Missile," "High Explosive," and "Full Blast" that increase the blast radius and power of the missile. The Handguns and Kalina Ann will only fire one shot when charged, while the Shotgun can fire several: however, the tradeoff is that the Shotgun remains "stuck" at whatever level it is charged to until the effect runs out, and so cannot be charged to a higher level or topped up. ''Devil May Cry 5'' Nero After losing his Devil Bringer, Nero also loses the ability to use Charged Shot. Instead, he gains a new system named Color Up that makes Nero load six high-powered bullets into Blue Rose and does not require the player to hold down the gun button after loading them. After getting his Devil Trigger, he gains the abilities associated with the Devil Bringer back, including Charged Shot. Due to both using the same control, Nero will always perform Color Up before starting to charge his weapon, and the Charged Shot also has the Color Up damage-over-time effect. The Devil Breaker called Tomboy features its own charging system, converting Blue Rose into a weapon resembling a Gauss rifle and allowing the pistol to fire powerful beam-like attacks. By holding the shoot button, this attack can be charged by an additional two levels, even if Nero does not yet have the actual Charged Shot ability. Dante Once again, Dante only has access to Charged Shots after purchasing at least one Level of the ability for either Ebony & Ivory or Coyote-A from the store. It is implemented in a similar way to Devil May Cry 4, with the charge being a default move rather than linked to a Style. One additional ability is that with Ebony and Ivory and Coyote-A, performing any Gunslinger move with a charged shot held will use up the charge, increasing the move's damage. Gunslinger mode now automatically charges Ebony & Ivory any time they are selected and not being fired (with the speed increasing as it is levelled up), and charged shots with them in this mode add effects unique to each gun: Ivory gains increased penetration, while Ebony fires explosive rounds that have a powerful hit-stun and knockdown effect. Several other firearms also use charge commands for their moves: Kalina Ann and Kalina Ann II have a move called "High Explosive" which is similar to Lady's charge from DMC 4: Special Edition, though it only has one charge "loop" instead of up to three. Double Kalina Ann replaces this with a charge move called Cascade which joins the two launchers together to fire a powerful laser: in Gunslinger mode a further charge command is used to transition from this to the even more powerful Mega Cascade. Dr. Faust's most powerful move, Red Hot Night, also uses a charge input, with the length of time the Style button is held for determining how large the impacting meteors are, how much damage they deal, and how many Red Orbs are expended to perform the attack. Red Hot Night can be triggered on a partial charge by releasing the button any time after the animation starts. ''DmC: Devil May Cry'' DmC's firearms have Charge Shots that give them new properties or abilities. Ebony & Ivory have "Ricoshot" that allows the bullets to bounce off of multiple surfaces or enemies. "Charged Shot" is a Revenant technique that allows Dante to fire a "sticky" explosive shot that will attach to its target and explode after several seconds. All of Dante's Charged Shots allow him freedom of movement and other actions. See also *Category:Guns es:Cargando un Tiro Category:Techniques Category:Devil May Cry Category:Devil May Cry 3 Category:Devil May Cry 4 Category:DmC: Devil May Cry